Misunderstanding
by Doodlez1996
Summary: A one-shot I wrote about a misunderstanding between Ed and Roy. Who will be hurt? Warning Pairing Ed and Roy. Rated T for blood and some choice words.


Doodlez: Doodlez here, I have taken and written a quick one shot for Ed and Roy. I am still writing chapter Eleven for my other fiction known as How Things came to be! This is for Colonel Bastard as a thank you for supporting my other works of Fullmetal Alchemist. This should help with the waiting lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem written by Ed and the plot!

I can try to pretend I feel nothing at all.

Ed walks down the hallway chatting with Al and Havock. When he spots his lover Roy hugging some other man. Ed sees this and walks by not even giving away the pain to his two colleagues. Who ask him if he is okay after seeing his lover hugging another man.

"Fullmetal, is that Roy?" Havock asks looking at Ed's blank expression.

"I believe so." Ed says looking straight ahead marching on.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks looking at his brother with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Al, now why don't we all get some lunch." Ed smiles a fake smile as they walk away from the central building.

All I know is this is a lie?

'I thought Roy loved me but why was he hugging Falman and looking so happy? I thought he said he loved me. Why did he say he loved me if he was just going to cheat on me?' A never ending circle of thought is going around in Ed's head as they order their lunch and Ed pays for it. Ed picks up his fork and begins eating slowly.

This pain I feel is deep inside.

'God it hurts knowing that Roy will be happier with someone else.' I should just let him go. Ed sighs finishing his meal and looking at his friend and his brother.

"Guys I'm gonna go home for the rest of the day. I need to think." Ed says looking at his brother and his friend one more time before leaving.

"Okay brother, we'll make sure to tell the Colonel, you went home because you weren't feeling well." Al says smiling at his older brothers strength to walk away from the whole incident and not cry a single tear.

I kept it hidden all this time?

Ed walks back to the apartment he and Roy share and begins packing away his things. He sorts through the things he wants to keep and leaves the rest behind him. He opens the door and leaves.

But now you've brought it back.

Ed looks down at the picture he is grasping of him and Roy at last years military ball. He looks at Roy's smiling face as they were dancing and throws the photo down onto the ground tears streaming down his face. 'I hate you.' Ed gets to the station and buys a ticket back to Resembool.

Up into the world we live in?

He takes one look behind him at the train station where he first met the man who would steal his heart away and break it. He remembers all of the good things that happened here and when he met Hughes shortly after getting off of the train. With Al in that big bulky suit of armor. Now Al has his body back and Ed smiles at the memories of Elicia and Gracia with Hughes shortly before the Lieutenant Colonel died.

Back to the pain I felt when you loved me.

Ed steps onto the train remembering when he took Roy to Resembool to get him treated for injuries sustained in saving his life. He remembers the first kiss they shared on the hill underneath the big oak tree. He remembers laying tangled up in the grass in the pouring rain after they did it for the first time. He remembers Pinaco's reaction when Ed brought the Colonel in and laid him down to be examined. He remembers the worry and the pain of when he thought Roy was going to die.

To know you left me alone in the world with no one to hold?

'My arms feel so empty without being able to hold Roy when he breaks. When we cuddled in bed and Roy would wake up pulling his arms around me saying I love you. Why did Roy say he loved me this morning if he was going to cheat?'

Deep down I know you feel something.

Roy leaves the office early to go check on Ed.

"Ed, Ed? I need to tell you something! I have great news!" Roy walks up to the steps finding a picture of them looking happy together smashed and on the ground. Pain lights up in Roy's heart as he looks at the shattered glass around the image and picks up the picture not caring for his own well being only feeling the pain from Ed leaving him. He cuts his hands on the glass on the ground. He stares at the blood and begins to cry. Blood dripping onto the photo Roy quickly moves it out from under his hand.

What do you feel is it anger and remorse?

Roy stares at the emptiness of the apartment feeling so cold Roy falls to his knees. Tears cascading down his face. "Ed why did you leave? I wanted to tell you Falman is getting married." Roy mumbles not noticing the video camera left up in the kitchen from when someone broke in with the red light flashing.

Tell me are you happy.

Roy finds a note on the table scrawled in the handwriting only known as Ed's. He begins reading it and forgets about the blood coming from his wrist and palm. He begins sobbing openly in the kitchen.

Truly happy in this world you made for yourself?

"I didn't make this world for myself I didn't hide any of my feelings except for when we first started going out on that rainy day in Resembool!" Roy's tears fall harder as he reads the next two lines of the note and poem that Ed left behind.

How does it feel to know.

"It hurts like hell knowing that I hurt you because I was happy for another man getting engaged and married. Falman wanted me to be his best man and he wanted you to be there too Ed he wanted you to stand next to me in the line up." Roy's voice cracks as he says what he's feeling.

You hurt someone you truly love?

"It hurts Ed, it hurts like hell a burning pain in my chest feeling like someone ripped my heart out setting it on fire." Roy's voice breaks as he begins feeling lightheaded.

Does it burn.

"Of course it burns I still love you! I'm bleeding out for you damn it!" Roy cries out in anguish.

Does it sizzle?

"Sizzle? Do you mean feeling like my heart is on fire if so then yes."

Does it make you feel better.

"No it doesn't in fact it makes me feel a lot worse!"

When I say I love you?

"I don't think it makes me feel better when you say I love you when you're not here, when I just want to hold you and make your pain go away."

Do you feel anything back.

"Of course I do I love you and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here I would have surely killed myself by now!"

Does it feel better to say something so hurtful.

"Say? What did I say?" tears begin to flood down Roy's face as he remembers their argument they had last night.

To someone who loves you as much as me?

"Of course it hurts! I can't believe I even said that last night!" Roy lands on his knees again blood seeping from his wrist where the glass cut across an artery.

I hope you're happy?

"Happy? Happy? I feel like I should just die for what I have done to you! I wish I would!" Roy slams his wrist down on the floor more blood cascading out of the already deep wound.

Because deep down you hurt me and

"Ed, I didn't mean to make you cry I never wanted to do such a thing! I hate myself so much!" Roy tears at his hair and falls further down onto the floor. As he begins to feel consciousness leaving him but holds on so he can read the rest of the letter.

Made me cry tears of hurt?

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry. I just wish you'd come back!" Roy cries his body aching for him to pass out and leave this pain behind.

I hope you're happy.

"Ed, I'll never be happy without you." Roy's hand falls from his hair and he blacks out onto the kitchen floor. Blood pools around Roy's still form and leaves a dark red puddle around Roy's wrist and palm.

*With Ed on the train*

"Do we have an Edward Elric on the train?" A communications man walks into the train car where Ed is sitting.

"Right here." Ed says standing up and looking at the man in front of him.

"You have a phone call from Central from an Alphonse Elric." The man looks at Ed and Ed nods following the man to the communication room. "I'll leave you to talk in private." The man leaves.

"This is Ed." Ed answers calmly.

"Brother! I have news and big news! Remember when you saw Roy hugging Falman Earlier?" Al says quickly.

"Yes Al, I remember when I saw Roy, with Falman." Ed sighs.

"Well Roy, was giving him a congratulatory hug! Falman, is getting married brother! Roy, was picked to be the best man and you were picked to be a groomsman! Brother, he wasn't cheating on you! He also went home to check on you!" Al cries excitedly.

The news hits Ed like a ton of bricks. "Al, I need you to go check on Roy, I'm getting off of the train! I'll meet you there!" Ed hangs up grabbing his stuff and running off of the train.

'Hang on Roy, I'm coming! Please don't have done something stupid!'

Ed get's there at the same time as Al and Havock who was with Al when he made the call. Ed looks down at the steps where the picture was and the glass on the ground and sees blood Roy's blood. They go to open the door realizing that it is locked. Ed pulls out his key and tries to get the door unlocked as quickly as possible. Ed pulls the door open heading straight for the kitchen while Al and Havock stand in the living room taking in the sight before them watching Ed as Ed begins to panic.

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he finds Roy on the floor passed out from blood loss with a puddle of blood around his palm and wrist. Ed tries to rouse his lover panicking more and more each second. "Al! Can you run into the bathroom and grab the first aid kit? He's bleeding and heavily at that!" Ed shouts in panic while Al nods running straight for the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit and handing it to his older brother.

Ed makes quick work of removing the glass from Roy's palm and wrist. He quickly cleans both wounds with antiseptic and begins stitching up Roy's wrist and palm. Once he is done he places a couple of gauze bandages on each set of stitches and wraps bandages around them. Ed thinks fast as he lifts his lover up and lays him on the couch in the living room. Quickly grabbing a blanket and draping it over his lover. Propping his head up on a pillow Ed turns to Al and Havock apologizing quickly.

"If it's okay guys can you come back later when Roy, and I get this all straightened out?" Ed asks looking at his frail lover laying unconscious on the couch not taking his eyes off of him for a second.

"Okay Ed, I'll leave you guys alone and drag your brother back to Winry." Havock wiggles his eyebrows looking at Al.

"Okay brother call us when you get this all straightened out." Al says punching Havock in the shoulder for being a turd.

Ed walks up to the blinking camera and pulls it down and rewinds the tape to fifteen minutes before the three men came running in.

He watches the tape crying silently sitting in the chair next to the couch watching his lovers flushed face. Watching the older man instead of fixing his wounds crying and screaming because of him. The last seven words shattering his heart as his lover passes out onto the kitchen floor. Ed places the camera back where he got it from and walks over to Roy's side. Ed presses his human hand to Roy's forehead. The skin is clammy and overly warm a fever is what Ed immediately jumps to. He kisses Roy's forehead. Only getting a small response from Roy who is now coming around. Ed walks quickly to the kitchen grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cold water and wringing it out walking back to where his lover is laying on the couch placing the cloth on his lovers forehead. Roy moans feeling the darkness lift from his consciousness. Ed quickly pulls back from placing the cloth on Roy's forehead.

" 'm sorry… so sorry… please don't leave me…" Roy moans in his semi conscious state. Ed's eyes begin to water as he starts to cry yet again remaining silent. Roy's breathing hastens as he opens his eyes trying to look around frantically.

"Ahhh!" A hurt and scared cry escapes from Roy's lips. As he starts flailing frantically to try to get away from the darkness which is consuming him.

Ed's hand comes quickly down and weighs down Roy's injured wrist. Roy instantly screams in terror not being able to see who is weighing down his wrist. Ed's gloved automail hand pushing down on Roy's injured arm. Ed's human un-gloved hand gently caresses the side of his lovers face.

"Who's there!" Roy panics extremely scared.

Ed continues caressing his lovers face again trying to get Roy to recognize his touch.

"It's me Roy." Ed says caressing his lovers face again.

"It can't be you left me." Roy's expression becomes pained and angst.

"Roy, I came back I heard from Al, it was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry I hurt you as badly as I did. I know I broke you and I want to help you heal. I'll be here as long as you need me love." Ed says kissing Roy firmly on the lips.

"You know Ed? I always loved happy endings" Roy mumbles going in for another kiss.

-Fin-

Doodlez: So what do you think? A little Angsty I know but I love this pairing! Hehe See ya!


End file.
